1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a network system, an information processing apparatus and an information processing program which hold chat over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional background art of such a kind, a chat system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-304350 is known. In this background art, an arrow is put above a head of an object (partner character) representing a transmitter and a receiver (partner with whom chat is done).
However, in the above-described background art, if the objects representing the transmitter and the receiver extend off the screen, the arrows for identifying them also disappear, so that the user cannot understand which direction the chatting partner is.